mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Kim Possible episodes
The following is a list of episodes for the Disney Channel series Kim Possible. Season 1: 2002-2003 Season 2: 2003-2004 Season 3: 2004-2006 Season 4: 2007 Trivia * Kim Possible was featured in a crossover event with Lilo & Stitch: The Series entitled Rufus. * In "A Sitch in Time (Part Three: Future)" (episode 36), the mind scanners are a reference to Steven Spielberg's movie Minority Report starring Tom Cruise. Music in that scene is also quite similar to the movie soundtrack. *In Cap'n Draken (Season 4) the music that plays as Kim Possible and Draken fight is very similar to that of Pirates of the Caribbean which is also by Disney. Many screen shots from the same episode are similar to that of the shots in the movie. * Drakken's mind-controlling shampoo scheme from "Rappin’ Drakken" re-surfaced in "Mad Dogs and Aliens", "Odds Man In" and "Clean Slate". * The episode "The Fearless Ferret" could be a reference to Will Friedle's work in Batman Beyond where Friedle played a character who also stumbles upon an elderly hero's legacy and becomes the new version of the older hero. * Also in "The Fearless Ferret", the show and character of the aforementioned episode is a reference and homage to Adam West's role as the titular character of Batman (TV series) * Lake Wannaweep is a combination reference. As far as the pollution aspects, it's very likely a reference to Lake Karachay, the most toxic lake in the world. Natives were not made aware of the nuclear waste being dumped into the river nearby, or of the plutonium facility dumping it (Science Camp, of course); only later did the government decide that the radiation levels were too lethal and that the waste needed to be diverted—so they created Karachay. Karachay dried up years after it was considered no longer a threat, despite their awareness from the start that the containment was faulty, exposing the radioactive dust to become swept up in storms and scattered for miles. (This is similar to the weather machine in "Day of the Snowmen.") The "grotto" in "Return to Wannaweep" likely refers to the last, highly concentrated portion of water remaining in Karachay, which has been filled with stones to prevent it from evaporating. The other half of the reference is in name, as it's akin to Garrison Keillor's Lake Wobegon, of course not a peaceful place but a good setting for a high school horror flick; and the contrast is only fitting for the geographical location of the real-life lake. Karachay was created by the USSR, notorious for hiding devastatingly bad news not only from other countries, but from its own citizens (as well as throttling forward in nuclear research without planning ahead how to clean up the byproducts later). The USSR utilized all kinds of anti-communication technology during its time, including signal jamming machines. References External links * TV.com Episode Guide Category:Lists of animated television series episodes Category:Lists of Disney Channel shows' episodes Episodes da:Kim Possible-afsnit es:Anexo:Episodios de Kim Possible hu:A Kim Possible epizódjainak listája no:Liste over Kim Possible-episoder pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de Kim Possible ru:Список серий мультсериала «Ким Пять-с-плюсом» fi:Luettelo televisiosarjan Kim Possible jaksoista tr:Kim Possible bölümleri listesi